1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more image forming devices, more particularly to one or more techniques to protect the image forming devices from electrostatically-caused errors.
2. Related Art
A technique has been known which is adapted to reset an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) to avoid electrostatically-caused malfunction when a cover is opened such that a user can access the inside of a printer (an image forming device).